This Is War
by Jazmin.Salazar
Summary: Based loosely on the song 'This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars. Post Half-blooded Prince, discards all relationships by takes into account the actions of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy explains what happened prior and after the Final Battle. Dramione ship but holds a little Harmony too.


_****_**So I am not dead, some people know me as BlackDemonAngel or B.D.A. This is my first story in years, life has been rough but I finally found something that has inspired me. Its Dramione (Draco and Hermione) with a touch of Harmony (Harry and Hermione). Inspired by the video This Is War by agentofCHAOS13x. Based on the 30 Seconds to Mars song "This Is War." Special thanks to my wonderful Beta theatregeek00. **

**For those who are not aware, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling I just decided to play in her playground. Enjoy :D**

_**"This Is War"**_

_**By: 30 Seconds to Mars**_

* * *

_**A warning to the people,**_

Draco Malfoy stared out the window, watching the rain trickle down. The clouds were gray and the wind howled intensely. The war was about to break loose, the warnings were set and _they_ were warned. Anyone who truly knew Draco understood the anxiety he felt. Everything he was taught was about to be put to the test. The Malfoy name was on the line. **His **life was on the line.

_**The good and the evil,**_

This war, in his opinion, was stupid. Draco never thought lives should be put on the line for such stupid ideals. Then again, it was a good thing no one knew he believed this – well except for one person, but that was all in the past now. They had chosen their paths, he was a Death Eater by fate and _she_ had only one choice as well. She was good and he was bad. She showed him compassion; she trusted him and welcomed him with love.

_**This is war.**_

But it's too late now, the war is about to explode and the next time he will see her she's going to be on "Saint Potters" side. The next time he saw her face she would look at him with such hatred, with such anger that her gaze will hurt. War made people turn blind because once it starts there's only one way to stop. It was either death or surrendering to the enemy – she taught him that.

_**To the soldier, the civilian,**_

Draco shook his head trying to get her out of his mind. Everyone was involved, even the muggle world was alerted. Everyone had their part to play from the soldier that would put their life on the line to the civilians that would try to avoid everything. Draco understood her more now he clearly remembered her trying to explain that night in the Room of Requirements.

_One-year prior:_

_Draco sat in the Room of Requirements, waiting for her: the one who had been there for him. It was, Hermione, who made his heartbeat and his mind race with possibilities if they could avoid the whole war. Draco kept starting at the book in his hands. His eyes ran over the words but they didn't make sense, which had been the case over the past 20 minutes. She was late but it didn't really make a difference._

_Draco acknowledged that today everything was going to change. His minded drifted off to the memory of Lucius explaining the situation. Draco sat in his room when his father waltzed in happy; a happy Lucius meant nothing good. His suspicions where conformed when he spoke_

_"My son, the Dark Lord has granted me the honor of telling you that he is accepting you to be one of his servants. And he has required you to accomplish a very special task. You, my son shall bring honor to the Malfoy name; the wizarding world will know once and for all that the Malfoy's are powerful." Lucius looked at Draco for any emotion, he found none so he continued, and "The Dark Lord wants you to have to honor of killing Albus Dumbledore. Do you understand, my son" Draco started at his father and answered,_

_"Yes, father" His fated had been sealed_

_The closing of the door in the Room of Requirements brought Draco out of his thoughts. She walked in, her school uniform still on, her hair was loose curls now, the young woman in front of him was no where near to the girl he met in first year. So much had changed between them sometimes it was hard to believe._

"_You wanted to see me?" She spoke, her voice soft but strong. Draco stared at her. Dark brown eyes met silver ones, he carefully studied the face he had come to love. Her eyes held worry, understanding and confusion, he understood why it was half past midnight the moonlight shone quite bright throw the window that the room had granted. Draco kept examining her, her button nose was slightly red from the cold and her lips where that soft pink that reminded him of pink roses. Draco then decided to answer_

_"Yes and thank you for arriving on such short notice." He signaled to the chair in front of him for her to sit down._

_She sat down, wrapping her robe tightly around herself, she was freezing he could see. Draco request the room to provide him with the cashmere jumper he had on his bed, and suddenly the green jumper appear on the coffee table next to him. He carefully put the book down and grabbed the jumper and gave it to her and she thanked him. After she had put on the jumper, she just stared at him carefully almost at if trying to read his mind. Looking at her, Draco realized green always looked well on her, but at least for right now she was his._

"_Draco, will you tell me what's is so important I had to sneak out so late at night?" her voice getting stronger with every word. He knew she wasn't angry, she was just annoyed he knew she need to sleep but he couldn't help it. He had made his choice and now he had to break the news to the only other person other than his mother who loved him. _

_Draco took a breath and spoke, " Hermione, I have made my choice." He studied her face, all trace of annoyance gone but replaced the curiosity. He could practically see the gears in her mind turn so he continued, "Its not easy saying this to you, but fate has intervened and I must join my father."_

_Hermione's face twisted into anger so fast, "How could you say that? Don't I mean anything to you?" Her voice rising with every word she spoke, all trace of understanding erased._

"_Yes you do." Draco calmly responding and turned toward the window, looking at the moon he continued, " Remember our first time here?" Hermione responded with a "yes but those that have to do with this." Draco replied "Everything"_

_Hermione stared at him, knowing exactly what he meant. Three years ago he had told her that he's fate was sealed and that she had to accept that. She was foolish for believing that __**she **__out of all people could change that. Draco turned back at her and tears were falling down her checks, he knew she wasn't crying out of sadness but more out of anger. He waited but decided to continue – _

_"Hermione, this isn't easy for me. I do care about you a lot; which is why I will tell you important information." She still didn't look at him, but he knew she was listening. "Look Hermione, I have to follow my father I do not have a choice and before you even try to come up with any ideas I will explain why I do not have a choice. My mother is the bait and I will __**not**__ lose my mother. You out of all people know what my mother means to me. And before you say '_but the order can help' _they cannot. Second 'Mione" Hermione's face softened at the nickname, " It is expected out of me, but I can warn you of when the war will happen. You and Saint Potter" Hermione's face made a scowl but let him continue. "You two have a year no more and no less to try to find a way to defeat Voldemort. That year, will beginning the day I do my mission_

_Hermione faced him, stared and asked, "What mission?" Draco again looked towards the moon, it held such beauty it was memorable._

_"Towards the end of the year I must kill Albus Dumbledore." He felt her get up and move towards him and she proceeded to slap him. Draco clutched his jaw and stared at her, she was livid but that was expected._

"_How can you say that? Dumbledore? You,kill him! Don't play with me, Malfoy." Draco's eyes turned cold at the mention of Malfoy. "You heard me Granger, I am going to kill Dumbledore. But don't worry your pretty little head because I have his permission. Dumbledore knows and he is helping me accomplish my task."_

_**The martyr, the victim,**_

Everyone involved in this was a martyr and a victim. Everyone had to make sacrifices for the **Greater Good. **At least that is what Dumbledore always said. The old coot was something else, he always expected better of him. Dumbledore believed in him -him, Draco Malfoy, son of the great Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire. Draco let his head fall on the glass of the window as he let the sight of the rain erase his thoughts. Tomorrow was the Great War. Tomorrow everything was going to determine the fate of the world.

_**This is war.**_

Draco slowly got up and headed to the last bath in the old world. He let the soothing hot warm water relax his muscles. His head fell against the wall, and closed his eyes. Tears escaped his eyes as he tried to hold the emotion from escaping. He missed her. He missed her lips on his, the way her hand fit into his. He missed everything.

_**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,**_

Draco finished his bath and slowly exited the bathtub. He called a house elf to clean up as he walked back into his room. He stared at the Death Eater robes on his king sized bed. He studied them, those robes where the darkest item he had in his room. Draco looked at his room, his sanctuary, where he grew up. The walls where Slytherin green and his bedding was green with silver trimming. He desk was in the corner, and he walk towards it saying a small incantation, an extra cabinet appeared.

He carefully opened it, inside was everything that meant something. From a picture of his mother to a locket that Her- _she_ gave him. He carefully picked up the locket. It was silver just like his eyes with an image of a basilisk; he opened it and inside was a picture of him and her. They were smiling and in the picture he was making her laugh. Draco smiled and carefully put the locket on, whispering a small disillusion charm on it, it disappeared but he could still feel the weight around his neck. Putting everything else back in the cabinet, he made his way to the robes and started to put them on. Carefully pausing on the dark mark, when he was putting the sleeve down. He sneered at the mark, and to think that he had lost her because of a stupid tattoo, as she called it.

Draco knew the truth, he wasn't a bad man, and he was just born into the evil. He knew he loved her even if he denied it. He knew he shouldn't have lied when she asked him. Then again it was for her own good.

_**The moment to live and the moment to die,**_

_One-year prior, just days before the murder of Dumbledore:_

_Hermione said to meet heron the Astronomy tower, and he was late, he knew it. When he arrived Hermione was sitting looking out towards the sunset. Normally he would never meet her during the day but everyone was pre-occupied with feast in the Great Hall, that no one would dare be up here. The sun hit her perfectly, making her loose curls acquire a small hint to autumn brown, her skin seemed to glow and her eyes had lightened dramatically. She was wearing his jumper from the other night, and had on her school skirt, stocking and shoes. She was everything he ever wanted. Draco sat next to her and waited in silence for her to speak._

"_Thank you for coming. I just wanted to come clean before we really have no choice." She turned towards him, and Draco's breath caught in his throat, she looked spectacular. He could literally count every eyelash she had, the little freckles she had on her nose and the shape of those lips he had come to know all to well. She continued,_

_" Draco in a few days you will be known as a murder and I longer can or will be allowed to talk to you. So I just wanted to tell you that I, Hermione Jane Grange is in love with you Draco Alexander Malfoy." His breathing stopped, she LOVED HIM not Potter or Weasley but HIM. Draco's happiness was shortly livid when she continued, "Even though I do love you, I cannot allow myself to care for you anymore. We are too different, Draco. I am so sorry. But before I go can you tell me something. Do you love me?" Her eyes where curious and hopeful but he knew he had to lie._

_So instead he kissed her. His lips hungrily attacked her asking for forgiveness, for compassion but for most importantly love. She was shocked at first but then melted into the kiss; kissing him back with just as much force. After a few moments, she pulled back, "What does that mean?" Draco quickly looked away and answered,_

_"It means whatever you want it to mean. I cannot say that I love you because if I did I would be lying." Just as fast as those words came out of his mouth, a slap claimed his face. And just as that, she left. Draco closed his eyes and whispered in to the now night sky "I love you too, Hermione."_

A knock on the door brought him back. His father, dressed in a similar manner barged into the room. Lucius admired his son in the robes and he seemed proud his son was ready. "Draco" the voice was rough and hard, "its time." And with that Draco Malfoy knew his fate was sign, kissed and sealed. He carefully put on the Death Eater mask and followed his father out.

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight**_

Walking down into the North Wing ballroom, he meet with about 2,000 of his fellow Death Eater who had been staying at Malfoy Manor for the past six months. Everyone was quite, waiting for their master to arrive. Ten minutes later the cold seeped in, Voldemort had arrived. Draco quickly put up his mental wards he had to keep her a secret.

Voldemort walked in, his skeleton like body seemed to walk with grace. His complexion was paper white, the two slits that stood as a nose, and those thin lips that whenever used only caused destruction. Voldemort looked at every one of his followers. He spoke, his voice chilling to the very core "Tonight my companions, we will triumph! Tonight the whole world will change. Tonight we will succeed! For tonight I shall finish what I started years ago!" Every one roared with happiness and they all agreed. Draco acted like everyone else but he just desperately want to just leave. And with that speech Voldemort had everyone apparent to Hogsmeade.

_**To fight, to fight, to fight!**_

Draco looked around the town was torn to pieces. As he walked with his fellow companions he saw the remains of the beloved town that he and her had many memories. As he passed Honeyduckes or least what remained he couldn't help be remember the way she light up when he got her chocolates. Draco shook his head and tried to forget. Arriving at Hogwarts front gates he quickly noticed the wards were up, simply it meant that Hogwarts isn't going to let anyone in they had to start their fight now. And with a simple command from Voldemort, all wands started to shot spells, whither Dark or not they began to shot towards the wards from every angle.

_**To the right, To the left**_

Slowly the wards started to dissolve. And the gates where blasted opened. Let the games beginning, from now anything goes. Draco stared as the Death Eaters raced towards the castle; a castle to which most have called home. Werewolves and tolls destroyed anything and anyone in sight. Draco slowly watched as his home became demolished. A spelling passed by his head, he had to move, gradually fighting against people, he learned fast to block out the faces of whoever he killed.

_**We will fight to the death!**_

Bodies falling back and forth, corpus of people he had once known. Draco saw the gruesome scene of Fenrir Greyback feasting upon the remains of a Gryffindor he recognized as Lavender Brown. He closed his eyes, acknowledging that he had to continue.

_**To the edge of the earth**_

Making his way towards the castle, Draco avoided any fight he could. Not because he was a coward but because he really didn't want too much blood on his hands. While almost reaching the castle he saw her. There she was, 50 feet from him, fighting Bellatrix Lestrange alongside Luna Lovegood. She was fighting his aunt! The though had yet to be completely registered when Bellatrix hit Luna with a stunner. And Draco knew that Hermione didn't stand a chance alone again his insane aunt. Feeling the weight of the locket he knew exactly what he had to do.


End file.
